


a cruel, tasteless joke

by chidorinnn



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: Innocent Sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidorinnn/pseuds/chidorinnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't mention the Masked Circle to Katsuya Suou, if you know what's good for you.<br/>(Innocent Sin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a cruel, tasteless joke

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wondered how much Innocent Sin’s version of Katsuya really knew about the whole ordeal -- so this is more or less a headcanon in fanfiction form?

It’s a cruel, tasteless joke. It has to be – that’s the only explanation for why Tatsuya had to bring _them_ , of all people, to the station. 

They look different – what used to be a scrawny little girl is now an admittedly beautiful woman, the blonde girl appears less proper and demure but somehow more confident, and the boy has lost a lot of weight and dyed his hair blue – but they’re still the same, somehow. The only one missing is the quiet boy with the pretty face.

They grew up, Katsuya realizes – just not in the way that Tatsuya had to. Katsuya thinks of his brother pestering him to drop him off at the Araya Shrine every day since the festival that summer, of the girl closest to his age promising to take care of Tatsuya in his stead, of his mother’s frantic voice on the phone that dreadful August night, “The shrine, it just _burned down_ , and Tatsuya’s... Tatsuya’s... Katsuya, you need to come to the hospital _right now–_ ”

And then, there’s rage.

It’s their fault, Katsuya thinks no matter how irrational it is. It’s their fault for putting Tatsuya in harm’s way, for letting him get hurt. It’s their fault that his father gave up everything to punish the man who hurt Tatsuya so badly. It’s their fault that Katsuya had to give up everything for Tatsuya and his father’s sake.

The woman closest to his age gives Katsuya a smile that feels hollow and fake. “Excuse me,” she says in an entirely too cheerful tone. “Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if anyone’s reported anything about the Masked Circle.”

And that’s where it all started, isn’t it?

The blonde girl and the blue-haired boy eye him warily. The photographer uneasily looks to Tatsuya. Tatsuya refuses to meet his gaze altogether.

“I don’t know what that is,” Katsuya lies.


End file.
